Made
by Shinoda-q
Summary: A falta só os fez ver que um era feito para amar o outro. ShikaxTema OneShot, Songfic.


**W**ell, criei vergonha na cara pra postar algo do meu Shipper preferido forévis! **M**, só por prevenção, saca? UIDHIFUHDIUFHIDUFHUDFDF

Essa Fic eu queria oferecer para a** Coelha-Taichou-sama e sua queridíssima irmã**... Bem, elas sabe o porquê -q

**N/A: **Song fic baseada numa música de quem?** KISS** /m/ Fuck Yeah!

**N****aruto não me pertence, mas se fosse o caso, teria Team Suna até dizer chega -q**

* * *

_Esta noite eu quero dar tudo a você_

_Na escuridão_

_Há tanto que eu quero fazer_

_E esta noite eu quero deitar aos seus pés_

_Porque garota, eu fui feito para você_

_E garota, você foi feita para mim_

Novamente eles estavam se agarrando. Compreensível, pois nem lembravam mais quantos meses ficaram sem se ver; nem queriam contar, pois nesse momento, só queriam um ao outro.

A princesa de Sunagakure no Sato havia voltado para a reunião de Kages, havia voltado para Konoha, havia voltado para _ele._ Bem no meio de um jantar formal entre os representantes das Vilas, o Nara – que após a batalha com Pain, se tornara jounin – e a Sabaku conseguiram escapar para matar a saudade que tanto os consumia.

Em meio a shinobis, garçons e kages eles iam se afastando da multidão.

Um corredor vazio, para eles era o suficiente, para matar a sede que tinham um do outro, entre um ou outro beijo desesperado e esperado, poucas palavras eram proferidas.

-Eu já te disse o quanto você está bonita? – Perguntava ele enquanto percorria o pescoço da kunoichi com os lábios.

-Não me importo de você dizer de novo, _bebê chorão_ – Disse enquanto puxava o rosto do shinobi pelos cabelos, para perto do seu, o fazendo olhar para os orbes verdes que tanto o fascinavam.

-Quando vai parar de me chamar assim, problemática? – Indagou entre um riso, já sabia a resposta, que nem foi dita, pois ambos se calavam com beijos novamente.

_Eu fui feito para amar você baby_

_Você foi feita para me amar_

_E eu não consegui ter o bastante de você baby_

_Pode você ter o bastante de mim?_

Os corpos iam se juntando cada vez mais, entre beijos e passos que eles nem se davam conta que eram dados, o que para alguns parecia um empecilho, para eles parecia uma bênção , uma pequena porta, debaixo da escada ao fim do corredor. Os dois foram indo, juntos, parecia que existia um imã entre eles. Enfim, entraram num pequeno quarto, não sabiam bem o que era, muito menos para que servia, mas isso não importava, dentro deste, algumas vassouras, lampiões e uma mesa mediana.

Shikamaru entrou e de imediato fez alguns selos na porta, para manter 'terceiros' ou algum 'curioso' longe. Enquanto isso, Temari recuperava seu fôlego, se abanando com um pequeno leque que tirava de um pequeno _coldre¹_ que se encontrava em sua coxa.

Ele parou e se recostou na porta, ficou a observar a bela mulher que estava a sua frente, se dirigindo até um pequeno lampião, e o acendendo.

Temari estava mais bonita do que nunca , e ele era definitivamente um homem de sorte, passou a lembrar dos momentos que passaram juntos até ali e do tempo que passaram sem se ver, os pensamentos dele foram subitamente pela voz firme e autoritária dela.

-Oe, o que tanto olha? – Perguntou ela se aproximando a passos lentos dele, deixando o pequeno leque sobre a mesa que lá tinha.

-Nada, só estava calculando.

-Calculando? –Indagou um tanto frustrada- Ora, e o que há para calcular agora?

Depois de um curto silêncio, o Nara respondeu a pergunta da loira.

-Calculando a sorte que eu tenho de você ter entrado na minha vida – Disse enquanto dava um passo a frente, se aproximando ainda mais da Sabaku – De quão feliz você me faz quando está perto de mim, e do quão louco você consegue me deixar – Agora, passando as mãos hábeis pelas costas dela, até chegar em sai cintura- De quanta saudade você me faz ter quando está longe. É, você só me traz mais problemas pra calcular, sua problemática.

-Tsc, cale a boca – Ela selou a ordem com um beijo profundo, mais apaixonado do que o normal.

_Esta noite eu quero ver isto em seus olhos_

_Sinta a mágica_

_Há algo que me deixa selvagem_

_E esta noite nós vamos fazer tudo se tornar realidade_

_Porque garota, você foi feita para mim_

_E garota eu fui feito para você_

Beijos distribuídos pelos corpos, logo as roupas eram desnecessárias. Somente eles e a pequena mesa que tinha no quarto, debaixo da escada ao final do corredor, e foi definitivamente o ultimo lugar onde as pessoas do jantar pensavam em procurar.

Juras de amor entre os movimentos que faziam, gemidos e pensamentos, felicidade e tristeza em pensar que logo teriam que ficar sem se ver. Mas nada teria problema, porque ele era feito para amar Temari, e Temari era feita para amar ele.

_Eu fui feito para amar você baby_

_Você foi feita para me amar._

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, essa é a fic que o Muso me inspirou a fazer /o/

**N/A ²:** _Coldre _são aquelas 'bolsinhas' amarradas nas coxas ou em partes estratégicas do corpo para se colocar ou armas ou quarqué coisa mesmo UIDHIUFHIUDHIUFDH


End file.
